


【班薩xFlo薩】第一章分支劇情（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 正文第一章本來的走向，但是為了後續劇情刪除了，請先閱讀過第一章再來看此章。請當作平行宇宙分支看待，與正文無關（我只是想看他們打炮阿！）注意：腦姦！





	【班薩xFlo薩】第一章分支劇情（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco Salieri：班薩  
> Antonio Salieri：Flo薩

　　Francesco不悅地撇嘴，伸手將一隻耳機拔起，張開嘴便往Antonio的耳根裡探去。  
　　「不要鬧。」Antonio想拍開Francesco，卻被力氣和道行都比自己高好幾階的年長魅魔壓制住。  
　　「你繼續看影片，我做我的。」  
　　Francesco佯裝大度地表示，嘴下的動作卻不是那樣。如蛇信般的惡魔舌尖吃味地滑過Antonio敏感的耳垂，逕自往裡頭鑽入，模仿著性交的姿態一進一出試探，想像著唾液如音符般滑入耳膜中。  
　　Antonio縮起肩頸，細細地發出一聲嗚咽。Francesco的口水沿著唇角滴到他臉上了，感覺很癢。  
　　「還是一樣敏感，Antonio。」年長魅魔的舌頭已經伸至超出人類範疇的長度，幾乎要戳刺到腦袋深處，攪和著腦髓，勾起Antonio的本能和慾望。

　　後者已經無法再將注意力放在其他地方了。年紀較輕的魅魔眼瞳不自然地轉著，翻了個白眼，爽到揚起下頜發出一聲拔高的呻吟。  
　　「裡面、再裡——哈啊、兄長——」  
　　Antonio扔下手機、緊瞅著Francesco強壯的臂膀，橫在床上的雙腿不自然地顫抖著夾緊磨蹭。Francesco知道Antonio勃起了，腹部上的淫痕閃閃發亮，正散發著誘人的香氣。

　　Antonio真的好甜，能夠一勺一勺地吞吃入腹。  
　　思及此，Francesco更加飢餓了。

　　「Antonio，讓我們玩玩。」  
　　他低聲呢喃，貪婪地吸允他的手足身上殘留著的些許人類生氣。

　　儘管年長魅魔的誘惑能力對同種族的Antonio來說並無實質效力。但低啞磁性、飽含愛意的嗓音仍舊是成功挑起了後者的興致。  
　　Antonio注意到他的兄長語尾的顫抖，明白對方真的餓到極限了。  
　　他小幅度地點頭，身後的肉尾探進Francesco的褲襠裡，纏繞上早就硬著的柱身撫慰。

　　「哼嗯、」Francesco灼熱的氣息噴灑在Antonio敏感的耳廓。他還在深入，尖端裂成兩瓣的長舌撐開年輕魅魔的內耳道，具有催情功效的大量唾液隨著抽插汩汩自耳洞裡流出，沾濕了Antonio的頸子。  
　　Francesco自然曉得自家弟弟的敏感帶——尤其這地方可不是普通人類得以進入的——舌尖肆無忌憚地在那上頭畫圓戳刺，惹得年輕魅魔一陣浪叫。

　　「好痛、別動那…兄長……」Antonio噙著淚，可憐兮兮地說，快感令他無所適從脹紅了臉頰。Francesco嘁了聲，顯得相當不以為意。  
　　「少拿你用餐前，對人類的那種做作態度面對我，Antonio，我們都很清楚你可享受了不是嗎？」Francesco訕笑，他將身子擠進Antonio的腿間，撐開後者試圖夾緊的大腿。「就別裝得像個處子了。你就是用這種清純的模樣，去勾引酒吧或街頭的那些可憐人類嗎？」  
　　「我、沒有……」  
　　Antonio將視線撇開，雙手緊張地揪著衣擺，佯裝生澀畏懼的模樣幾乎要逗笑Francesco，「再裝可不好玩，你不會想讓我再把聖水灌進你屁股裡，逼你露出原型的，Antonio。」

　　Antonio打了個寒顫，尤記年少時偷偷靠近教堂而被Francesco懲罰的模樣，清楚對方不是說笑的。他自討沒趣地皺起眉，小聲嘟囔。「……兄長還不是一樣，表現得像個體貼紳士，但誰不知道在床上您的吃相最差勁——」

　　Antonio話說到一半就完全失神了，Francesco的舌頭粗暴地直接貫穿他腦內的敏感點，將大腦捅得一塌糊塗幾近無法思考。「阿、阿……」年輕魅魔張大嘴，卻連呻吟也喊不出來，白濁色體液自他的眼框、鼻腔和嘴角流出淌濕頰上的軟鬚。他的雙腿不受控地夾緊Francesco的腰桿，就要再尚未刺激下身的條件下達到高潮。  
　　「還不行。」  
　　Francesco說，大掌隔著褲子，掐緊手足的陰莖，強制阻止射精。  
　　舌肉更加挺入體內了，Antonio痛苦地掙扎，足後跟死命踢著Francesco的背。「兄、兄長……兄長……」他邊求饒邊吐出大量白濁，見Francesco享受地瞇著眼嗅他身上的味道，氣得將帶倒鉤的尾巴尖毫無預警地直接刺入Francesco的馬眼中，堵成個結。

　　「Antonio！」  
　　Francesco嘶嘶低吼，舌頭完全抽離，牽出大量發泡的體液。突如其來的龐大快感令Antonio被狠狠攪拌過的大腦根本無從處理，小魅魔高聲尖叫，翻著眼、吐出舌直接達到乾性高潮，一絲絲前液抹濕了褲襠。  
　　Francesco拔不開Antonio的倒刺，只能不適地扭著腰。後者還未自高潮的快感中脫離，渾身抽蓄著倒在床上。  
　　「你還早呢。」Francesco哼了幾口氣，尿道口的痛楚很快就化為快感——魅魔該死的適應能力——尾椎上的惡魔圖騰與Antonio下腹上的一併閃爍著。他倒過來，爬到Antonio的身上，褪去手足的居家褲，將嘴唇移到後穴，親吻吸允後者會陰處的軟肉。  
　　「嗯哼、也碰碰那——」  
　　Antonio抹去臉上的穢物，尚未緩過神來就被下一波快感舒服得捲曲身子，發出甜膩呻吟。他替Francesco解開褲頭，抱著對方的臀部，將指甲尖刺入尾椎上的淫痕，連同自己的尾巴半含下兄長粗長的昂揚。

　　「鬆開結我就幫你舔。」  
　　「不要，兄長只會欺負人。」

　　Antonio將肉尾尖推入尿道口深處，把Francesco的陰莖賭得鼓鼓的，他沿著柱身上的線條舔到囊袋處，以小尖牙啃咬。

　　「Antonio，好疼喔……」  
　　「別忘了惡魔都是善於記仇的，兄長。」  
　　「……你想要什麼？」  
　　「兩條巷子外的那間蛋糕店。」  
　　「草莓蛋糕？」  
　　「跟值下午班的蛋糕師傅。」  
　　「成交。」

　　Antonio總算將肉結鬆開，溫柔地運用嘴唇和尾巴輕易讓憋得發疼的Francesco在顫抖中射精。Antonio噘著嘴湊上前如犢般吸允，一絲也不放過掃去年長魅魔的白濁全數吞入口中。Francesco發出哼氣聲，饜足地軟了腰桿匍匐在手足身上再次將舌頭伸長、探入後者的小穴中，一隻手替對方手淫，蒸騰年輕魅魔的慾望。  
　　小Salieri就這麼在低吟中拱起腰前後達到高潮，精液飛濺到自己的腹部和Francesco的臉頰上，後者發出歎息，抽出的舌面上頭還滴著前者肉穴內的腸液。  
　　Francesco舔掉頰上的白濁，總算吃飽了，滿意地側過身躺到床上。  
　　「Antonio，過來……」  
　　Francesco已經變回人類的樣貌，半張臉埋在棉被中，伸長手臂；Antonio無奈地嘆了口氣，翻坐起身爬進兄長的懷裡。  
　　兩隻共同廝守超過百年有餘的惡魔擁抱著彼此小睡，享受片刻寧靜時光。


End file.
